Sabre-class Starfighter
The Sabre''-class Starfighter''' (Sabre YSS-1000 or '''FS-218 ''Saber) was a class of fighter/interceptor aircraft in service with the UNSC Navy during the Great War. Specifications Airframe The Sabre's airframe is constructed from a basis of superplastic-shaped diffusion-adhered metal matrix composites. These light, oxidation resistant light-matrix composites are formed from titanium/aluminum laminate matrix, formed by heat bonding layers of titanium, aluminum and titanium aluminide, forming high strength crystal matrices, the results forming a high strength, yet flexible and light airframe. The skin is formed from four layered plates attached to the frame. The inside layer is a high strength carbon nanotube nanobud mesh composite, which does not melt on re-entry and protects the ship and occupants. Above this is a environmental layer, which regulates internal and external heat, preventing layers from outright melting or freezing, and protecting the occupants. The third layer is a layer ceramic tiles, built on a non-newtonian shock absorbing layer, providing thermal and oxidation protection. The fourth layer is a resin bonded layer of structural titanium aluminide with a titanium mesh insert. The cockpit is situated in titanium-ceramic compound armored 'tubs'. These give limited protection against enemy fire. The windscreen is bullet-proof diffusion-bonded self-regenerating single-crystal quartz, with a coating of liquid glass, with a variable electronically controlled gold tinted setting, which protects it from solar rays, laser dazzles and electronic interference. These give limited protection against enemy fire. The skin is painted with thermal diffusing paint, heat controlled hull to generate a black body exterior, infra-red suppressors on the engines, RADAR absorbent paint, liquid glass composites and LASER absorbent laminates, which when compounded with its stealth design, gives it excellent stealth abilities. Armament The Sabre has an impressive armament for a starfighter of it's size. It's primary armament in the Orbital Defense role includes a pair of [[w:c:halo:Open Frame 92/Extra-Vehicular Activity|SSM-32 Medusa Anti-starfighter Missile Pods]]. The Medusa ASM is a Multiple Independent Targeting Vehicle (MITV) with 4 small medium-yield missiles per "MITV". Unlike the Infiltrator-class Starfighter's reputable [[Wikipedia:MIRV|SSM-34A Neopolitan]] system, the Medusa does not launch from the fighter prior to the missiles beginning it's individual course. The Weapons System Officer is capable of launching a salvo or individual fire from these pods in-order to preserve weapons stores. For larger targets such as transports or even lightly-armored warships, the Sabre uses it's complement of six [[w:c:halo:ASGM-10|SSM-10X Kanabō Anti-starship Missiles]], the latest version of this long-serving missile system used since the beginning of the Insurrection. These missiles are often used in-conjunction with other missiles of the same type, or in-concert with an assault from a heavily-armed warship, and can also be used in an anti-starfighter role. However, the Medusa is ineffective against shielded warships and is relegated to a role in destroying supply and logistics. Close-in defense and secondary anti-starfighter weaponry is provided by the venerable [[Wikipedia:General Electric|M210 Vulcan autocannons]], another weapon taken from the Infiltrator. The "Vulcan 210", as it's referred to, is the largest weapon of it's type and was seen only on large fortifications prior to it's introduction in starfighters. Sabre has a modified version of this weapon, with a reduction in it's rate of fire to conserve it's small ammo stores, and can mount two of them at the same time. Ammunition is carried throughout the Sabre in any space it can fill; additional ammo may be added in lieu of a Kanabō missile or Medusa pod. These cannon fire a mixture of High Explosive Incendiary rounds, which mixes a heavy tungsten warhead with zirconium and RDX filler designed to explode after penetrating the hull, immolating the crew and igniting the oxygen inside, and Armour Piercing Incendiary rounds, which use a incendiary warhead and explosive booster to fire a Depleted Uranium core into the target. The mixture proves incredibly effective against fighters, often causing severe damage, decompression and crew damage. The munition contents are pressurised to ensure maximum destruction in vacuum conditions. Powerplant It's main feature was two pairs of massive engines, creating one of the fastest combat ships yet. This rendered it almost immune from chasing missiles. Though the vehicle had little armor, enemy craft and missiles. The engine is highly adaptable, allowing the ship to quickly decelerate to match speeds of those in front. It is also, thought to be one of the most maneuverable fighters as well, capable of inhuman turns, almost 'on a dime', effectively stalling the fighter as it does. However, after AI testing of this initial engine proved its agility, it also proved it would, at best, disorientate the pilot, at worst, liquefy them. To aid in solving this, the design team came up with a revolutionary response. They created a cockpit that was held in a anti gravity field. The force of the craft around them would not effect them and they would remain comfortable at all times. To further aid them, advance computer systems that would compensate and aid a pilots maneuvering was installed, so they could always keep control of the craft. The fighter carries a full complement of optical, infra-red, LIDAR, AESA and magnetic sensors, along with RADAR receivers. The fighter itself is highly unstable, requiring a triple redundant flight computer and numerous thrusters and control surfaces, giving it unparalleled agility. However, the fighter is distinctly less effective in atmosphere. The fighter possess no VTOL engines and lacks enough brute force to break orbit and thus requires booster platforms to launch from the ground, or a carrier equipped with a runway for launch into space. Related Pages Internal *Office of Naval Intelligence *''Infiltrator''-class Starfighter *[[F-218D/E Sabre|F-218D Super Sabre]] External *[[w:c:halo:Sabre|''Sabre-class Starfighter'' on Halopedia]] Category:UNSC Aircraft Category:Canon Expansions